3 lakilaki di sekolah
by miha cheez
Summary: ceritanya tentang 3 cowo yang terkenal gajebo, yang satu suka sama cewe osis, kedua suka cewe artis, yang ketiga cuma ikut-ikutan ajah. tapi ini stry pertamaku dan mungkin gaje yang pernah ada.. hhee
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Love makes surprise

Ini adalah karyaku yang paling pertama dan paling gajebo yang mungkin ada. Harap maklum, dan silahkan membuang cerita ini bila tidak suka.

**CHAPTER 1**

Suatu bulan(_masalahnya suatu hari itu udah jadul_), hiduplah 3 orang lelaki tampan di sebuah asrama(_majas ironi tapi.. hhee..._)

_Renji: wah tumben nih gw dipanggil cakep ma author, biasanya gw dibilang paling_

_ ancur._

_Hitsu: maaf kesalahan bukan pada penglihatan anda tapi pada mulut Renji yang _

_paling tak enak(emang dimakan ya enak???)_

Renji tengah berada di surga yang paling enak yang pernah ia singgahi, namun tiba-tiba ada banjir yang merusak keindahan surga itu…

Hitsugaya tengah dikejar pocong yang takut ma air dan tiba-tiba tsunami menerjang mereka ber-4(kan hitsu 1 dikejar pocong 3 jadi 4 deh)

"Wouy bangun, udah siang neehh!!!!" teriak Ichigo sambil membawa ember yang penuh dengan air namun telah habis untuk membanjur mereka yang molor terus kerjaannya.

"Sabar dikit bu, gw nie lg mimpi enak tau!!!" kata Renji merapihkan rambutnya yang jabrik(tapi emang udah jabrik, gimana ngerapihinnya????)

"Huff syukurlah tidak ada pcong yang ngejar gw." Kata Hitsu tenang.

"Ya udah sekarang siap-siap trus berangkat ke sekolah!!!" kata Ichigo marah.

"Ichigo, sekarang tuh hari minggu, jdi jangan buru-buru deh. Kita tuh molor karena sekarang hari minggu!" kata Hitsu

"Oiya, sekarang kan hari minggu, hhee gw lupa." (_Hitsu pun menjitak Ichigo_) (_Renji menendang Ichigo hingga ke Pluto_)

"Maafkan aku ya teman-teman." Kata Ichigo(_Lha, dia udah kembali dari Pluto?_)

Lalu pertemanan kembali dimulai. Oya gw lupa ngasih tau settingnya(_author kok lupa??? Author yang aneh..._)Ceritanya Ichigo, Renji dan Hitsu adalah siswa SMA dan mereka tinggal di asrama jadi SMA asrama gitu lohh... Mereka terkenal di sekolah tapi sering melakukan hal-hal yang gajebo. Liat ajah nanti ceritanya ya...

Keesokan harinya...

Ichigo tengah berada bersama Rukia di sebuah taman yang indah(_kan Ichigo suka ma Rukia_)namun tiba-tiba ada hujan besar(_big rain=itu kata temanku, tapi kan seharusnya rain hard_)

"Siapa yang nyiram gw pake air???" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba bangun dan marah.

"Namanya nyiram ya pake air lah masa pake cat, apa biar badan loe warna-warni??? Udah cepet sana mandi trus berangkat ke sekolah!" kata Hitsu.

Mereka pun berangkat sekolah. Saat memasuki gerbang...

"Ayo cepetan de, udah terlambat loh.." kata Pak Satpam.

"Ichigo sih, dandan aja luuaammmaaa banget!! Jangan-jangan loe cewe?" kata Renji

"Alah, kayak loe mandinya gak luuaammmaa banget ajah!" kata Hitsu lebay(berlebihan maksudku)

"Jangan ribut sekarang, nanti aja di kelas, nanti kita perang, tapi sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat masuk kelas. Satu.. dua.. tiga!!!!"

Mereka pun berlari secepat gledek(_males secepat kilat ajah!!!!_). Saat memasuki kelas mereka pun lega belum ada guru. Namun ruangan kelas tiba-tiba hening... ada suara langkah kaki yang hendak memasuki kelas XB ini.

"Ja..jangan-jangan sensei Nanami tau lagi kita terlambat." Kata Hitsu

"Alah.. positif thinking ajah, gak bakal orang tadi kita lari secepat gledek, ya kan author???" kata Ichigo cu-ek.

Tiba-tiba mereka(Ichigo, Hitsu dan Renji)membayangkan bagaimana jika Sponge Bob dan Patrick yang mengajarkan mereka(_kok jadi ada Sponge Bob sih??? Wew… :-_) pasti mereka diajarkan cara membuat gelembung, menangkap ubur-ubur dan memberi makan Gary. Udah ah Lebaynya, next…..

Lalu, ada seseorang yang masuk. Seseorang yang berwarna kuning, berongga dan tentu pendek.

"Hai semua..Selamat pagi anak-anak." katanya

"S..spong..sponge bob??" teriak Hitsu.

"Maaf .. anda salah orang. Nama saya Spinkhe hatchi.. masih keturunan keluarga Sponge bob juga" (_wah gila mana ada anime namanya kayak gitu???_)

"Saya disini kebetulan ngajar BK(Bimbingan Konseling), untuk itu sebagai perkenalan saya minta anda semua bersemedi di dalam kelas ini...(_ya iyalah masa di genteng??_)"

"Gak ada acara yang lain apa?? Skarang kan udah jaman modern, emang ada ya bersemedi-bersemedi yang gak jelas kayak gitu??" kata Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya, kamu yang jadul ma saya yang jadul??? Bersemedi itu singkatan tau!!!" kata Pak Spinkhe.

"Emang apa singkatannya?" kata Renji.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya tertawa sendiri. Sepertinya ia tahu maksud Pak Spinkhe.

"Semedi artinya Seorang rEnji MEnyanyi cicak-cicak DI dinding." (_garing yaph??? Gomene!!_)

"Gue gitu!!! Seorang Renji dipanggil-panggil. Gue kan artis jadi pantes dipanggil-panggil." Kata Renji PD abizz... (_ayo muntah bersama!!!_)

Dan Renji pun maju ke depan.

"Renji tolong kamu pake baju ini, topi ini, karung ini dan kaleng ini kamu bawa." (_eh mo pada tau ga kalo Spinkhe tue nyuruh Renji jadi pengamen, kasian bgt tuh!!_)

"Dosa apa gw ma bapak, masa gue yang cakep gini jadi pengamen!!!" batin Renji.

"Bapa nyuruh kamu karena jadi pengamen itu ada hikmahnya. Contohnya kayak Aris, indonesian idol, dia kan dulunya pengamen tapi sekarang jadi artis, trus juga artis-artis idola cilik." Kata Pak Spinkhe bijak. (_emang dia orang indo asli????_)

"Ok deh, gw terima ajah, mudah-mudahan 100tahun lagi gw ganti profesi jadi penyanyi." Kata Renji mantap (_pingsan semua!!!_)

***

Saat istirahat...

"Ichigo, dari tadi loe chattingan terus deh, sama siapa sih??? Tanya Hitsu penasaran.

"Gw lagi chat ma yang punya nick Kichaa. Dia cewek dan pokoknya nyambung bangt deh ma dia." Kata Ichigo sambil mengetik di handphonenya(_emang diapain nyambunginnya??gaje jadi orang_)

"Trus gimana dengan Rukia, loe kan suka ma dia?" kata Hitsu.

"Oh rukia, tenang ajah, gw masih suka kok sama dia. Hhaa..." kata Ichigo tertawa dan kembali meneruskan chattingnya dan Hitsu meninggalkan dia.

"Hidup adalah perjuangan, untuk itu kita harus tetap konsisten menjalani hidup!" kata Renji sok bijak

"Hm.. dasar sok bijak loh!mentang-mentang tadi pelajaran dipuji 'ma Pak Spinkhe." Kata Hitsu dan menendang Renji hingga ke planet yang antah berantah...

"Ya iyalah, seorang Renji gitu." Kata Renji sambil memainkan kerahnya di lapangan(_di lapangan?????)_

Tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi. Dan ternyata di kelas Ichigo tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Saat ichigo hendak berjalan ke tempat duduknya tak sengaja terhalangi Rukia.

"Minggir, gw mo lewat!" kata Ichigo ketus

"Amit-amit gw punya cowok kayak loe, sukanya marah-marah melulu, sebel gw!" kata Rukia ikut-ikutan ketus dan mempersilahkan Ichigo lewat.

"Jjah Kichaa-nya ga ol.. yaudah deh off!" kata Ichigo ngomong sendiri.

"Any ghost in here?" kata Hitsu

"Ya ga ada lah.. sekarang kan zaman modern mana ada hantu, gaje loe!" kata Ichigo.

"Habis loe ngomong sendiri kayak ngobrol ma hantu." kata Hitsu

"Hhaa..." kata Ichigo tertawa.

"Makin aneh aja nie orang, pergi deh gw daripada ikut-ikutan gila!" kata Hitsu dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Lalu Hitsu keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke ruang guru. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menggerutu.

"Enak ya jadi Ichigo, dia suka ma cewek yang juga si cewek itu suka ma dia. Sedangkan gw?? Gw suka ma Hinamori tapi belum tentu dia suka ma gw! Dia kan orangnya fashionable dan seorang artis lagi!!!" kata Hitsu cemberut.

Karena dia lengah, dia pun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. . . .

**(B E R S A M B U N G)**

**Sambung ke chapter 2 ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Alamak. . ." kata Hitsu latah (_latahnya kayak mbok-mbok lagi_)

Hitsu berharap dia menabrak Hinamori dan Hinamori terjatuh, ia segera menangkapnya. Benar-benar romantis. Dan ternyata. . .

"Astaga dragon(_indonya astaga naga_),!!!" teriak Hitsu mendongak ke atas dan ternyata dia menabrak siswi yang badannya segede badak (_wow, the sound's cruel_) namanya Inna. Dia sukkaa banget sama Hitsu, sampe-sampe Hitsu nyuruh dia jatuh ke jurang, dia kayaknya mau deh (_wow!!_)

"Hitsugaya ku.. sini sayangku!!!" kata Inna sambil bergaya ingin memeluk Hitsu namun Hitsu pun berlari kencang sekencang angin dan segera masuk ke kelasnya.

"Loe kenapa Hitsu??" kata Ichigo sambil SMS-an. Santai..

"Kayaknya hari ini hari sial gw deh... tadi gw nabrak cewe yang badannya segede badak." Kata Hitsu sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Oh, yang katanya suka sama loe itu??" kata Ichigo.

"Ga tau, mending yang suka sama gw itu cewe yang cantik-cantik, tapi yang ini apaan coba??? Trus manalagi dia mau meluk-meluk aku gw!!" Kata Hitsu nafsu (_sabar ya pak!!_)

Ichigo pun tertawa, dan orang-orang di kelasnya pun tertawa. Rupanya, mereka mendengar omongan Hitsu. Renji yang tertawa makin keras sampe-sampe mulutnya menganga, bisa dimasukin jerapah dan gajah 100 ekor. Ckckck.. hanya Rukia yang tidak tertawa. Menurutnya garing.

"Bukannya prihatin malah ketawa-ketawa, huh!!" kata Hitsugaya dan pergi keluar.

"Eh Hitsu, kok mau keluar lagi?? Mau dikejar sama cewek itu lagi??" celetuk salah seorang di kelas.

"Oh iya ya.." kata Hitsu baru ngeh.. (_Gubrak!!!_)

Akhirnya waktu pulang tiba, tapi pulangnya bukan ke rumah tapi ke asrama. Mereka (Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Renji) seperti biasa bareng, kan kamarnya juga sama. Hhee.. lupa nih authornya. Seperti biasa, setelah di kamar, Ichigo membasuh mukanya, Hitsu merapihkan pakaiannya dan Renji??? (_mungkin kubuat dia bengong kali ya.. hhee)_

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa pusing. . .

"Tiba-tiba kepala gw pusing, Renji, daripada loe bengong, tolong ambilin gw paramex, kalo ga ada ya beli, pake duit loe dulu." Kata ichigo berjalan ke tempat tidur.

Renji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, namun didalam hatinya. . .

"Kenapa sih author jahat sama gw, masa' gw disuruh bengong, nanti kesambet uang gimana coba???" (_padahal kalo kesambet uang kan jadi OKB, dia kok sebel?? Aneh deh.._)

Pas di warung, tak sengaja ketemu ma Rukia, Renji itu diam-diam suka ma Rukia. Renji deketin Rukia namun Rukia membentaknya.

"Eh, ngapain sih loe deket-deket ma gw?? Sempit tau!! Dasar!!" bentak Rukia.

"Ga disini, ga dikamar, sama-sama dimarahin. Di kamar, si Ichigo hantu jeruk purut(_kan_ _rambutnya orange kayak jeruk_) nyuruh-nyuruh gw, pake duit gw dulu lagi. Paling mo dibalikin abad depan! Di sini, dimarahin sama Rukia, padahal aku cuma deketin dia!" kata Renji menggerutu.

"Itu derita loe!! Salah loe sendiri pengen dimarahin." Kata Rukia ketus dan meninggalkan Renji. Wah.. kayaknya situasi makin memanas nih, ayo kita tonjok Renji biar makin panas (_peace Renji ^^v_)

Sementara di kamar...

"Ichigo, loe gak kenapa-napa kan??" tanya Hitsu cemas.

"Gak apa-apa, mungkin ntar habis makan, gw minum obat trus tidur kali ya, biar mendingan kepalanya." Kata Ichigo lemas.

Lalu, Hitsu tidur di sebelah Ichigo. Jangan-jangan. . .

"Gw gak bakal apa-apain Ichigo, tenang ajah, gw cuma mo tidur doang, capek nih pegel, ada yang mau pijetin gw??" (_dia ngomong sama author tapi authornya keburu pergi.._)

Lalu, penjaga sekolah pun memanggil seluruh murid-murid untuk pergi makan siang. Renji dan Hitsu membantu jalan Ichigo yang kelihatannya jalannya sempoyongan. Kasian tuh Ichigo. Di meja makan . . .

"Wah.. Kichaa OL nih.." kata Ichigo tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi cerah, secerah matahari sampe orang-orang harus pake kacamata beraneka warna untuk menghindari kilauannya( _majas hiperbola yang harus ditendang pake bola, eh gak nyambung ya???_)

"Udah sembuh??" tanya Hitsu sambil membawa piring untuknya, Ichigo dan Renji, kalau lauknya sih, mereka ngambil sendiri, emang Hitsu babu apa?? (_masalahnya nanti authornya marah, dia kan suka ma Hitsu_)

"Dikit, tapi sekarang malah ngantuk." Kata ichigo sambil chattingan.

Mereka pun mengambil makanan dan duduk kembali di bangku mereka. Ichigo bercerita kembali.

"Ternyata Kichaa itu sekolah disini, tapi kira-kira siapa yaa?? Pasti cantik, paling ga artis gitu." Andai Ichigo.

"Hei.. hei.. ingat nasib Rukia, mau dibawa kemana dia?" kata Hitsu.

"Oya, gimana sama Hinamori?? Loe masih suka?" kata Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gitu deh, masih suka, tapi dia kan cantik, pasti banyak yang suka, kalo gw?? Emang gw cakep??" keluh Hitsu. (_padahal di dalam hatinya ia merasa paling cakep di seluruh sekolah_)

"Mungkin daku bukanlah seorang yang ramah tamah, daku hanyalah seorang yang rendah hati dan hanya mampu mengharap kasih sayang seorang kekasih." Kata Renji sok puitis.

"Loe tue sok puitis banget deh, emang loe tau artinya apa??" kata Hitsu jutek.

"Ga tau dan gak mau tau, puisi itu kan gw contek dari majalah, dipotong-potong, jadi deh.. puisi ala Renji." Kata Renji PD abis..

"Adanya puisi ancur ala Renji, puisinya belum dibikin tapi pada kabur duluan.." kata Hitsu nyelonong pergi.

Saat Hitsu berjalan, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hitsugaya." Kata seseorang. Suaranya lembut dan menyentuh hati. Itu kan. . .

"Hinamori, ada apa??" Kata Hitsu(_di dalam hatinya girang_)

"Aku butuh bantuanmu.. " kata Hinamori malu-malu.

"Apa? Bantuan apa?" kata Hitsu penasaran.

"Aku. ...."

**(B E R S A M B U N G)**

**Ke Chapter 3**

N.B : Berhubung bentar lagi UN, aku mau off dulu, nanti aku lanjutin lagi..

TTd: Miha cheez(d'author)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 :**

"Aku... " kata Hinamori malu-malu.

"Ja.. jangan-jangan Hinamori mau bilang kalo dia suka ma gw dan hoho.. tak dapat membayangkan sekarang." Kata Hitsu dalam hati.

"Hitsugaya!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Hitsu bersikap sok dingin.

"Dipanggil ketua osis tuh ke ruangannya, Hinamori juga, udah cepetan sana." Kata Ichigo.

"Alah.. loe gak usah sok dingin di depan gw mentang-mentang ada Hinamori, nanti gw siapin obor biar loe tetep panas." Bisik Ichigo ke Hitsu dan hampir mau tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi Hitsu diam saja. Baginya ini terlalu garing. Kasian banget tuh Ichigo.

"Ya udah thanks friend." Tanya Hitsu dan segera berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Hinamori.

"Hoho.. thanks ya Ichigo udah mau bantu gw biar deket ma Hinamori, nanti gw traktir loe deh." Kata Hitsu dalam hati sambil senyum menyeringai. Untung saja Hinamori tidak melihatnya, jika melihatnya langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Tapi tunggu, gw kan masih ada utang ma tukang bubur sebelah sekolah, trus ada utang juga sama kantin di sekolah.. dan gw lagi bokek bulan ini, hoho.. gak janji nraktir Ichigo deh.. hua hua hua..." kata Hitsu dalam hati dan kali ini di dalam hatinya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan mulut menganga dua kali lipat lebih lebar dari badan gajah.

* * *

*Author pun pingsan, stress dan trauma* maaf untuk para pembaca.

* * *

"Gimana, loe udah ketemu ma Rukia, sang ketua osis??" kata Ichigo.

"Loe sebenernya nipu gw kan? Dia bukan mau ketemu sama gw tapi ketemu ma Hitachi, anak kelas sebelah dan Hinamori, bukan sama gw, akhirnya dia marah-marah gak jelas gitu deh, mungkin telinga loe mesti dibersihin dulu biar gak salah denger." Kata Hitsu.

"Hoho.. mungkin, soalnya udah setengah tahun gw ga bersihin telinga." Kata Ichigo santai.

"Pantesan..." kata Hitsu dengan muka datar *-_-*

"Hello friends, whasup?" kata Renji menyapa.

"Dapet kata-kata gaul gitu dari mana?" tanya Hitsu.

"Emang loe tau artinya apa?" kata Ichigo menambahi.

"Gw dapet dari murid sekolah sebelah, mereka suka ngomong kayak gitu, dan untuk masalah arti, gw gak tau apa artinya, emang 'whasup' bahasa apaan?"

"Haduh.. 2 temen gw iini kadang tulalit minta ampun, cape deh.." kata Hitsu dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang melongo gak tau arti dari whassup

* * *

Saat di kamar mereka bertiga...

"Eh tau ga, bentar lagi sekolah kita mo ada kemping loh.." kata Ichigo senang.

"Oh, bagus dong kalo gitu, gw bisa duaan ma Hinamori, dan gw bisa nembak dia, hua!! Sejuta khayalan.." kata Hitsu girang.

Ichigo dan Renji menunjukkan muka datar habis digiles.

"Tapi gw denger-denger Hinamori udah punya pacar, seorang aktor yang cakep, tapi aku gak tau kebenarannya." Kata Renji sambil makan permen karet.

"Udah deh jangan bahas itu, gw tau denger-denger juga Hinamori udah punya pacar, dan it makes me feel hurt, oh my god!!" kata Hitsu lebay.

"Kalo Rukia gimana? Udah deh Hitsugaya Toushiro, jangan ngomongin Hinamori lagi." Kata Ichigo berlagak bapaknya Hitsu.

"Kalo Rukia gw gak tau, dia itu sukanya marah-marah doang, pusing deh gw." Kata Renji sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Gw curiga nih sama Renji soalnya dia kayak ngedeketin Rukia gitu." Kata Hitsu.

"Masa'? wah.. ini gak bisa dibiarin, bahaya nih bisa jadi." Kata Ichigo geram..

* * *

The fight will start...

* * *

Bersambung...

Ke Chapter 4 ya...

Arigatou for the readers who read my story but you can give me little suggestion and critic about my story, arigatou gozaimashita

TTa. かとう　みはる


End file.
